Naruto's Craft
by bocefaus
Summary: What happens when the five kages realize that their land is no longer fit to live in? Why not send some of their people to new dimensions in order to build them a new village? Warning this is 'not' a serious fanfiction, it is meant for humor and just simple 'wtf' moments that gets the laughter up.


**Hello everyone, here's a funny little goofy story that's been on the drawing board (well technically writing board) for a while, a cross over of Naruto and Minecraft, with a little bit of the goof reality tv like with the 'Total Drama' series. Now I know what some folks are thinking, how on God's green Earth am I going to pull something like this off? Well honestly...not too sure, but you know what, why the heck not. Might as well give it a shot, never know how something will turn out till you take a swing at it. Who knows, someone might enjoy this. Though fair warning, this isn't going to be a 'serious' story like how I'm working with the Hunter's Path, so if you just got done reading that story, be prepared for a shift.**

**Also I'm posting a challenge of my own with this, the challenge is to come up with a Naruto fanfiction story that's based around survival of the wild with some monster/enemies around. It does not have to be minecraft, I'm doing minecraft because I like it, but you can choose another survival game/show like Forest, Don't Starve, Utopia, etc. **

**Now most challenges have rules but the only one I ask for is that its with the Naruto characters, no other character 'other than' the enemy characters. Other than that I'm not really picky on how you want to go along with it, I would ask for some comedy if you want but it's not a necessity.**

**I hope to see some folks taking this challenge as well, however for this story I will apologize now, it's not going to have a lot of posts, I generally type down funny encounters in minecraft that I've either seen personally or seen on youtube and what not. Also this is only a secondary story, the main story I'm doing right now is the Hunter's Path, which some of you may be reading.**

**Anyways, enough about that, here's my first chapter, please enjoy.**

**Naruto: Village Rebuilding**

**Chapter 1**

**Enter the World**

'Time heals all wounds.' That's a saying that is being used a lot...and also the only thing keeping what's left of the Elemental Nations going after the devastating war. Many have somewhat given up hope, even one of the heros of the world turned out to be an agent of darkness of their own accord. Sasuke Uchiha, currently in a holding cell with chakra suppressor seals on him, is now constantly watched after the mess with trying to kill the second Hero, Naruto Uzumaki.

Speaking of the Blonde Hero, he was currently catching up on some sleep in his house, with a bit of noise coming from the kitchen. The source of the noise was one Hinata Hyuga fixing some food for her, as others say, unofficial husband. Life has been crazy trying to peace back together after the war, so there hasn't been a wedding or marriage license for the couple yet, however no one seemed to mind, not even Hiashi, who surprising to most, helped get Naruto accustomed to the life style of the Hyuga clan to make things easier for him.

Hinata had just finished placing some food down on the counter when there was a knock at the door. "Hold on." She called out as Naruto started to stir a bit, getting woken up as Hinata opened the door to find Tenten, who was holding a strange looking book. "Hey Tenten, what brings you here?" Hinata asked, letting her in.

"Nothing much, just wanted to show you guys this book." Tenten said entering the house as Naruto made a place for Tenten to sit so they could all look at the book at once. Once they sat down Tenten then opened the book, however when she did some purple like dust seemed to fly out of the book. "Whoa." She said.

Naruto blinked some and looked at the book. "Where did you get this book?" He asked, looking at the page, there seemed to be a picture of a tall man, enveloped in what he thought was shadows, but with purple eyes that was not the Rennigan.

"That's the thing." Tenten said looking at the page as well with Hinata. "It just showed up next to my bed this morning." She said as she read the page. "Whoa...guys listen to this. Enderman, generally passive unless provoked by attacks or by looking into their eyes." She said, reading a bit of the page. "They love to take blocks from other places and...and..." She seemed to be having a hard time believing the next few words.

Hinata was also surprised but managed to finish the statement. "Teleport the objects to unknown locations, or at other times just drop them before they teleport off somewhere." She said as she got the book next and flipped to another page, this one had many assorted tools and foods. "Crafting and the raw material needed...What is this book?" Hinata asked as she handed it to Naruto.

"I don't know..." He said as he looked through some other pages. "Seems there are multiple areas...biome change is rather abrupt from a lush forest one step and the next a desert...where even the rain changes drastically...is that..." Naruto said as he bent down to get a better look. "Only sand and gravel follow the rules of gravity along with living things...oh my...guys, look at this." Naruto then showed the two girls a picture of what seemed to be a flying mountain, nothing to indicate it was connecting the land.

Tenten rubbed her eyes a bit. "That...can't be...right..." She said as she looked closer to the page. "W-well...uhm...maybe...what is this book?" She asked again, she was starting to freak out a bit, why was this book at her place when she woke up, it wasn't from her parents and no one could have gotten in last night to give it to her.

Naruto saw this and patted her back a bit. "Hey, calm down, look even if it is to show something was coming, there's nothing to worry about, right Hinata?" he said and Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement. "Besides, I looked at some of the monster stats and they all say they only attack if they 'see' you, look." He said as soon he and Tenten became invisible and Hinata chuckled.

"Yea, Naruto learned that trick a while back, very helpful when he doesn't want to be seen." Hinata said and gave a sly smirk as she had a faint tent of a blush. "However he seems to forget that I still have my Byakugan...so he isn't all 'that' sneaky when I'm showering or bathing." She said as Tenten laughed and the invisibility faded to show a beet red faced Naruto.

"Th-that w-was a on-one time th-thing!" Naruto stuttered out of embarrassment. "I-I had to g-get a to-towel for y-you bec-because you for-forget it." He said as Tenten was holding back another fit of laughter. Over the time Naruto had gotten Hinata to come out of her shell, however what no one knew was that she had a special way of getting Naruto, at times, to act like her old self.

Hinata's smirk grew a bit as she shrugged and held her hands up. "Oh come on, you know I don't 'forget' stuff." She said as Naruto's face got blood red now as Tenten lost all control and held her sides laughing at how easy it was for Hinata to pin Naruto like that.

While the group was busy with their conversation, the book seemed to glow in the same purple light as earlier with the dust, the three noticed it quickly as the light soon flared, blinding them momentarily as they all felt like they fell onto the ground. "Gah, what the heck was that!?" Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes a bit as to see. What came next surprised all of them. They were no longer inside Naruto's house, or even sitting on the couch anymore, no they seemed to have teleported with the book the only thing from where they were just seconds ago. What surrounded them now was a plains with a small hill just behind them. Over in the distance they could make out a forest. "Uhm...I uh...yea is this genjutsu?" Naruto asked as the other two tried to dispel any genjutsu with the area still looking the same.

Hinata then activated her Byakugan to have a look around, only her eyes couldn't pick up anything too far off now. "What the?...something's not right...Naruto, could you make some clones?" She asked as Naruto performed the right handsign, however no clone poofed into existence. "I was afraid of this...this isn't genjutsu...but we seem...well stuck here without much in the way of jutsus." She said as Tenten got nervous again.

"Wait, then that means I can't summon my ninja tools! Oh man what are we going to do? What are we going to do?" She asked when Hinata gently slapped Tenten to calm her down. "Uh...thanks." she said sighing.

Hinata then went over and picked up the book. "Looks like this is more of a survival guide then anything else...but you said that this appeared to you, so that means others may be dragged here as well." Hinata said, sighing. _'Great...Tenten is freaking out too easily and Naruto...well...as much as I hate to admit it...isn't leader material, but at least he's staying calm.'_ She thought as she looked over the book again "Wait...there's a note here from the five Kages." She said taking it out and clearing her throat. "Dear Tenten, I know this is rough for you, but we are in need of folks to go out into other...dimensions?...and build up a livable village for others to accompany you, eventually you'll get others to help as well. Again we are sorry for not informing you, but no one agreed to this by choice so we had to choose someone to go unwilling, we'll compensate you greatly for sending you. Good luck, you have a village supporting you, once they now." She read as Tenten went pale as a ghost. "Alright then...Tenten, 'just' how good are you at making things?" She asked.

Tenten blinked a bit. "Uh...well, I am a tool maker as well...so good only 'if' I have the right materials." She said as Hinata then handed her the guide on how to craft almost everything. "Oh...yea, that'll work...that is actually really helpful." She said, reading the pages over and over again.

Naruto nodded. "Yea, and seems there's some other stuff behind the note." He said, reading the details. "Okay...seems they will be keeping track of your...well 'our' thoughts through the crystal spy ball that they have." Naruto said nodding.

[Tenten's mind]

Tenten would nod a bit. "So, you guys can sort of see me in my mind in a way...I get it like a reality show...well allow me to get something off my chest." She said and took a deep breath, the next 30 seconds shall be nothing but a beep as she went on a rant. She soon finished up panting and shooting anyone watching the bird. "Trust me, I may not kill folks, but I will have my revenge on you five, oh sweet, sweet lushes revenge shall be mine...Also, I know Guy Sensei is busy so send Rock Lee ASAP...might as well have two Stamina freaks with us." She said.

[Hinata's mind.]

"You know...I can already guess what's going through Tenten's mind right now." She said nodding. "Yea...Gaara, you might want to cover your virgin ears, cause I think even Hidan would get soup ready to wash Tenten's mind." She said chuckling.

[Reality]

Hinata would look over to the forest. "Naruto, can you go get us some wood from the forest...preferably Oak wood?" She asked as Naruto looked over and nodded, heading over there as Hinata then turned to Tenten. "Well, let's get to planning." She said.

Naruto would be walking when he let out a "Whoa!" and looked to the left and right at the ground. He then turned to the two girls. "Hey, you two may want to see this!" He called out as Hinata and Tenten walked over and saw a canyon that went pretty deep down, and lava running down to a pool of lava. "Yea...this looks...safe." Naruto commented and walked over to the hill where the canyon went under, allowing him to go around and on to the forest.

[Naruto's mind]

"Yea this is going to be a 'fun' time here." He said shaking his head. "Well...could be worse...also, I think I might give something a try, I can still shoot chakra out, so I must be able to do 'something'...right?"

[Reality]

Naruto made it to the forest. "Okay...wow, these trees are taller than the bloody village!" He said looking up at some of the taller one. "Okay...let's start 'real' small here...got to be an oak tree somewhere here." He said and went back to looking. After some time Naruto decided to try out something on his mind. He got some rocks from the ground and placed them inside of his shandles as he pushed a bit a chakra into his sandels, and soon found himself floating above the ground. "Okay, now this is cool." He said as he did a few tricks and landed again. "Alright, so it takes a good bit of Chakra...but I got more than enough to pull that off for hours if not days...I wonder..." He then did the ram sign and found himself invisible again. "Okay, this will 'really' be helpful." He said reappearing again, he had gotten the wood needed a while back so he went off to find the others and start there plans.

With the wood that Naruto brought Tenten was able to make him a wooden ax to go and collect more wood to start building. Tenten stayed with the work bench as Naruto and Hinata went along to gather more wood, both found it odd how nothing was falling down except for portions of the tree that was being chopped down. While they were working however a low humming noise sounded in their ears off in the distance, but oddly close enough to send shivers down their spines as they both looked around. "D-did you hear anything?" Hinata asked, to which Naruto only nodded.

[Hinata's mind]

"Okay...I get stuff comes out at night...and that we need to survive yes...but this place is already giving me the creeps...uhm...yea..." She said gulping, hugging her arms.

[Reality]

Naruto would look a bit more again. "We better get done and build a house soon, I can make folks invisible for a short time, but not for too long." He said as Hinata nodded as they went back to work. After a while they heard a chittering noise...or something like that as a hiss. Naruto looked around and found a hole next to a tree as he bent down to look. "YAAAHAAHAA-JEEPERS NO THANK YOU!" He yelled out of shock as he ran backwards a bit.

Hinata raised an eyebrow and looked in the hole and jumped back. "Gah, is that a giant spider!?" She yelled as she looked at Naruto who was going pale a bit as he nodded. "W-well...it's stuck in that hole...so let's just...y-yea, let's get back to work." She said as they went back to cutting down wood, and away from that hole.

After some time later they found Tenten on top of a hill that had a decent flat top for them to start working on a house to build. She came up with a fairly decent design, however she needed cobble stone as well to fix up right. And speaking of the stone miner, Lee had been teleported to the land as well to help out, seems the five Kages were in deed watching their actions and thoughts, and asked Lee to tell Tenten that, though they probably do deserve something of a backlash, that she will be compensated along with the others for building up what they need. "Crap..." Tenten said looking at the sunset. "It's getting late and we don't have any shelter." She said.

Naruto would walk up. "Ah, well, turns out I got 'one' jutsu I can pull off, and that's the invisibility cloak, I can also hide all of you, but it will only last a few hours." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Lee smiled but held his hand up. "No need my friend, that will only be needed for those by themselves, I think we can hold our own, but I will ask for that aid when I need it with mining." He said as Naruto nodded.

[Lee's mind]

"Ah my good friend Naruto, always caring with that youthful spirit." He said rather loudly, but then looked like he was pondering something. "But even I know that this place is taking a tole on his chakra reserves, so it might be best to keep him going easy at it until needed."

[Reality]

With that Tenten started building the skeleton of the house while the other three stood guard. "Whoa." Naruto said, pointing over a bit. "Don't look at it in the eyes, but that's probably one of those 'Endermen.'" He said and sure enough, there was one walking close to the group, but just looking for the most part. After some time keeping the spiders, Skeletons, and zombies back away, and avoiding both arrows and the eyes of the Enderman, who Naruto nicked named Endy because he just wouldn't leave, Tenten asked Naruto to build up the upper part sense he could levitate and somewhat fly with his findings and excess chakra.

[Endy's Mind]

The Enderman looked to the left and right. "...new blood?...odd...one can fly a bit...I think I'll watch them."

[Reality]

When morning came Naruto was finishing up his building end of the house/mansion when he noticed some flames. "Whoa, guys look!" He said as the skeletons and zombies were burning in the light and Endy was just zipping away, teleporting some guessed, but it seems non of them liked the sunlight. "Well, that's a relief." he said. After the flames died down Naruto landed and Tenten went to make an extra ax just in case as she then started tearing out the ground and putting in wooden floors, however with the corner support beams now connected on both the bottom and top, one spider climbed up one of the pillers to the upper connecting beams, to which it soon fell down.

[Tenten's mind]

"Okay, so this place is scary but...but." She was holding in a snicker as she took some deep breaths. "I think the monsters of this place are more dense than Naruto was when he was younger." She said and laughed a good bit.

[Reality]

A few days have passed and during those days the group had expanded, now consisting of eight people and each with a task. Of course the leader of this small group was Hinata, trying to make sure everything stays in order, and she is also the appointed head cook, though as of right now she still needed a furnace to cook with, they've been having to gather the wood needed to make all the necessary tools, and they also started working on a storage tower near the house. Then you have Naruto who goes out and gathers wood as the head wood cutter and also mines for ores and coal wherever he can as the head ore miner. Then there's Tenten who is the head builder of the mansion and tower, which right now is just a one floor skeleton as usual, she's also the head tools maker for obvious reasons. Lee is the head stone miner and head flint digger sense he goes out and mines for the stone needed to build and craft. After Lee showed up, Ino volunteered to also aid in this survival adventure and the group decided sense she was good with growing plants, she would be the head farmer, also she proclaimed herself as the head fisher, to which no one argued over. Then you have the two head hunters, Kiba and Sakura. Kiba hunts for food while Sakura hunts for crafting material, both also gather plants sense they are the ones out and about the most, and they generally stay together as well. Last of all, Temari showed up to aid, sense Hinata asked for someone who could gather sand for making the roads and glass, and Temari decided that she would do that, sense no one else wanted that job.

And with that, the group of eight survivalists started planning on how to build up a village from everything around. They already figured out that they were on a large island so they couldn't get 'too' crazy with gathering materials and harm the planet, so they decided to gather what all they can. Hinata was pointing out possible places. "Alright everyone, I suppose now is the time for everyone to get to work. So let's do this, and make the village proud." She said as everyone nodded and got ready to work.

[Naruto's mind]

"You know when this first started a few days ago, it seemed like this was going to be an impossible journay...which made it more exciting to me honestly, but now...now it looks like we might just pull off building a village, and who knows, we might, just might, make this village better than all other villages." He said with a grin. "Well, time to get to work."

**And here it is, Chapter one of this...well spoof if you want to call it or whatever, like I said, it's intended to be funny and goofy at times, not to be taken seriously all the time, but I do hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to have folks take on the challenge, I like to see what others can come up with as well. Also I am taking in OC's for this story, if you want your OC to participate in this survival, or if you are interested in a specific Naruto Character to appear please say so in the reviews.**

**Until then, I'll see you in the second Chapter, bye.**


End file.
